wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Instant Reawakening
The Instant Reawakening is the is the Two Hundred Eleventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 2, 2018. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets Inuyasha, who learned that Kikyō had helped Susanoo Uzumaki sealed the Yamata no Orochi. Paul Gekko stumbles upon the Cyberse, an ancient digital world in his computer. Plot The Episode begins in the Legend of Shikon no Tama. Prologue= Many years ago, during the Great Grand Civil War the Yamata no Orochi is in the middle of stealing the Shikon Jewel from a village in attempt to defeat Susanoo Uzumaki and devour Kushinada Haruno. The Yamata no Orochi succeeded in getting the jewel, but was attacked by Kikyō. At the time when Orochi was drunk, Orochi was weakened by a sacred arrow preventing it's center head from shooting a deadly attack. Kikyō, who had already been fatally wounded when hired by Susanoo Uzumaki, tells her sister, Kaede, to burn the Shikon Jewel along with her body in order to keep it out of the hands of those who would abuse it. |-|Paul Gekko meets Kagome= At the Present, a 14-year-old Kagome Higurashi is being told the story of the Shikon no Tama by her grandfather. Her grandfather gets upset when he notices Kagome isn't interested in his stories. He gives her an early birthday gift, the mummified foot of a water imp, which she gives to her cat Buyo to eat. The next morning is Kagome's 15th birthday. As Kagome leaves for school she notices her brother Sōta near the shrine's sacred well. She approaches him and stands beside her brother in the doorway of the well, asking what's going on. Once he explains that he believes the cat is down near the well, Kagome heads inside the room and to the well in search of Buyo. They hear a scratching sound that scares Sōta, but Kagome continues down the stairs, convinced it is Buyo. After finding the cat, Paul Gekko falls from the roof. Being a typical girl, she reaches up and pets Paul Gekko's hair. The well explodes in a flash of blue light and arms reach out and grab Kagome and Paul, pulling them into the well and transporting her and Paul Gekko into the Great Grand Civil War. On the trip to the Great Grand Civil War, Paul Gekko awakens notices the yōkai that grabbed Kagome and punches it and sets Kagome free, a purple flash of light hits it sending it away from Kagome and Paul Gekko then lands at the bottom of the well and, thinking she's still home, she calls for her brother to get their grandfather. Using the vines in the well to climb out she quickly notices that she isn't home anymore. She searches around the clearing hoping to find her family when she sees the Sacred Tree from her family shrine. Walking closer to the tree she notices the younger Murakumo Gekko and his parents meeting Paul Gekko. The villagers, thinking that Paul Gekko and Kikyo are demons, attack and captured them when they notice their near Murakumo and Kusanagi. The villagers take them to their village and call the town priestess Kaede, Kikyō's younger sister, to deal with her. Kaede notices something familiar about Kagome and frees her, then she takes Kagome and Paul Gekko to her hut. Kaede gives Kagome some stew for dinner and tells her that times are troubling and that's why the villagers distrusted her. Kaede then remembers what happened the day her sister died and reflects that it's been fifty years since then. Kusanagi. Meanwhile, Mistress Centipede, the demon that brought Kagome and Paul into the well, is in the Forest of Inuyasha searching for Kagome and the Shikon Jewel. Sensing the demon is after her, Paul Gekko slashes and destroys Mistress Centipede like he had done in the well. Paul Gekko noticed Murakumo Gekko holding the Shikon Jewel, the younger Murakumo tells Paul that Naraku was trying to corrupt the jewel from the inside. Naraku lures Paul, Kagome and Murakumo into the stomach of a large stone demon. He traps them there with the intent of collecting the Jewel Shard after they are dissolved by digestion. Paul Gekko managed to cuts the point of light in the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel with Meidō Zangetsuha, which is the key to kill him at this very point, the purity of the Jewel called Naohi annihilates forever the evil corrupting presence within it, then the Jewel's shimmering and voice completely stopped. With Naraku destroyed, Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Paul and Kagome back to the future. |-|Inuyasha and Kikyo= In the Past, The wounds Kikyō sustained from saving Miroku from Naraku's miasma spread, and she lay in Inuyasha's arms until night fall. They talked about their past, and how Naraku poisoned their love for each other. She then saw something she had never seen before: Inuyasha was crying. Inuyasha told Kikyō she was the first person he ever cared for or loved, making him feel terrible for being unable to save her. However, Kikyō tells him that the fact he came is all that matters. They share a final kiss before she dies, turning into a luminous sphere of light. Kikyō's spirit was gathered by her Soul Collectors and ascended to the twinkling stars, finally able to rest in peace. |-|Dizzy and Ky= Because of the lack of official records and her concealed identity, they could not get married, but she was happy being a housewife to him. She later became pregnant and the couple celebrated the good news, but they discovered that the baby was growing at an incredibly fast rate. It was revealed that the United Nation Senate knew about Ky having a Gear for a wife and they used that knowledge to coerce him into taking on the crown. She accompanied Ky when they entrusted Sin to Sol Badguy for protection. Dizzy became a victim of Valentine's sublimation. To save her from disappearing, Ky sacrificed the Thunderseal to freeze time around her. Dizzy was the main reason why Valentine sublimated Gears in the first place and capturing her was the reason why Illyria was attacked. She was called the "Key" and her cells were to be used to unlock the Cube. Dr. Paradigm decided to kill her to stop Valentine's plan. He concluded that the king was holding her as a prisoner because of her enormous power. However, King Ky stopped him, and admitted the truth: he and Dizzy were just lovers. King Ky also admitted that Sin is their child, to add to the shock of Dr. Paradigm and Izuna. When King Ky and Sin teamed up later in the story, Sin mentioned expressed how much he loved his mother, and that even though he resented his father, he'll protect him for his mother's sake. At the end of the story, King Ky earned the trust of Dr. Paradigm, who decided to stay in Illyria to help unfreeze her. It is revealed that the time seal placed on Dizzy is finally broken. Dr. Paradigm had made some progress in trying to releasing Dizzy from the Thunderseal's hold, something that Ky took some degree in comfort in. Toward the final battle in Illyria, he succeeded in breaking the seal. Dizzy awoke from her slumber and reunited with Ky and Sin. |-|Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS= =His Name is Playmaker= Den City is where the newest network technology known as LINK VRAINS was developed. Spectre Murakumo was recovering from his injuries inflicted by Raven and Paul Gekko. The stranger revealed himself as Revolver who had saved him from the fall. Spectre Murakumo was astounded of the fall being prevented and is hesitant to do so when Paul Gekko awakens Aria who was hidden the cyber world. Baira and Faust mentions having a friend who can help since the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Spectre Murakumo assumes that Aoi Akira is the Spring Monarch captured by Paul Gekko. Spectre the Knight of Honoi explains to him that the Spring Monarch will destroy Cyberse and capture the Sage of Water and claimed they could use her to open the entrance to "Eria's Fortress". The Knights of Honoi begins to rant about a plan that will involve the Cracker Dragons and NetNavis. The Knights of Honoi unleashed Mataru onto the Cyberse and captured the Ignis protecting it, except for Ai who wasn't present. Meanwhile Yusaku Fujiki, a high-schooler and a hacker who doesn't like standing out. However, he gets drawn into encounters with people as he tries out Dueling for once. There is a city where network systems have evolved: Den City. In this city, with the advanced network technology developed by the corporation "SOL Technologies", a Virtual Reality space called "LINK VRAINS" (Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System) has been developed. By using LINK VRAINS which was built inside the Network System, Duels unfold where Duelists change their appearance separate from their real life identities, and in this VR Space people became excited over the latest way to Duel. Not far Aoi Akira was staying at Taiyang's house watching Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Meanwhile, Dex's GutsMan.EXE and Lan's NormalNavi are seen fighting each other. The NormalNavi dodges the GutsHammer and Lan uses Blaster which GutsMan blocks with his arms. The NormalNavi then uses CyberSword, but it breaks against GutsMan's arms. GutsMan finishes the NormalNavi with a GutsHammer, causing him to log out. Paul Gekko is up next. Paul Gekko's netvavi is WackoGohma.EXE battling Dex's GutsMan.EXE. The WackoGohma finishes GutsMan with the spider multiplication attack. Later, Lan and Maylu Sakurai walk home, with Lan whining about getting a customized NetNavi as opposed to his generic one. Maylu is reminded by Roll.EXE of her piano lessons and leaves with Dex chasing after her, offering to accompany her. Lan learns that his NormalNavi would be unable to battle for some time due to heavy damage which throws him into despair. Masa then throws a fish at him and talks to Lan. Lan is exasperated at Masa's lack of computer knowledge while a fire truck races by. Masa wonders about the fires, then gives Lan two fish and leaves. At Heaven Tail, Paul Gekko and his friends, have dinner, when a package from It is a disk to make his own personalized NetNavi. Lan uses it, but it takes 3 hours to boot, during which Lan falls asleep. Paul Gekko was awakened by viruses, Mettaurs and CanDevils which revered and worshiped Paul's NetNavi. Meanwhile, Mr. Match reports to Lord Wily. Revolver requests to join forces with him to cause havoc in Cyberse, which he does. One day, Yusaku obtains information that both SOL Technologies and Knights of Hanoi are desperately searching for a mysterious life form known as Ignis. With the help of Shoichi Kusanagi, a hacker that shares Yusaku's goals, Yusaku manages to capture Ignis and store it inside his duel disk to be used as leverage against the Knights of Hanoi. lsewhere, Ribitta is in a helicopter going to where the Tournament is going to be held, a floating island. Ribitta then says that she is the official announcer for the N1 Grand Prix. Mayl comes running in as she begins to explain what she saw. Mayl explains to Paul Gekko that the Knight of Honoi are beginning preparations for the N1 Grand Prix. Paul Gekko big imagined the hugest pizza crushing him. Pit then gets an idea to see the Knights of Honoi and Paul, Pit, Edward Falcon and Hotaru Kendo run off. Lan sees Tory and runs after him, and asks if he is going to enter the N1 Grand Prix, Tory says that he isn't sure, because IceMan.EXE has been helping his father to delete viruses. Dex walks up to Lan, Maylu, Yai and Tori, and tells them that Higsby has closed down his Battle Chip Shop, And rumour is, that Higsby is giving NumberMan.EXE an upgrade for the tournament. Elsewhere, Sal is in her shop, When her Pink Rose starts glowing, Sal then hits a button and the shop closes. Over the road, Miyu is looking into her crystal ball, as a woman asks her a variety of questions, when her cat figure's eyes start flashing red. Miyu then says she has to close down early, and takes the women out of the shop. Sal and Miyu both walk into a room, and wonder what's going on. There, Commander Beef tells them both that sources tell him that WWW is going to enter the N1 Grand Prix, to create chaos. As Net Agents, Commander Beef decides that they will enter their own NetNavis to stop them. Back at Yai's treehouse, Higsby, Lan, Yai, Maylu and Dex are discussing NumberMan, Yai then thinks of an idea. While flying through the Net, NumberMan changes direction. Yai explains she had her computer to calculate pi. Yai tells Glyde to lower their security to let NumberMan in, NumberMan reaches Yai's computer, where Glyde begins to activate the Training Program. 5 of the Training Navi's jump onto NumberMan, but NumberMan blasts them away, causing them to Log Out. MegaMan and Roll then appear in front of him and tell NumberMan to return to his PET, so that Higsby can fix him. GutsMan them appears behind him and agrees with Roll and MegaMan. NumberMan disagrees with them saying that he's fine. NumberMan then throws a dice at MegaMan and Roll, the dice landing on 2. MegaMan and Roll both jump up to dodge, Lan tells MegaMan to take him down, but Higsby says that if he does so, he won't be able to enter the tournament. NumberMan continues throwing dices. Elsewhere, Ribitta is announcing that the N1 Grand Prix is starting. Tori is at where the tournament is held and looks for Lan and the others. He decides to jack IceMan in to find out where they are. Back at Yai's, Roll and GutsMan are hit by NumberMan's dice, while MegaMan is behind him. MegaMan grabs NumberMan, And holds him in a lock. NumberMan just grabs throws MegaMan, then appears above him with a stick (That looks like a Dice) and is about to hit MegaMan, when Lan uses the AreaSteal Battle Chip and MegaMan dodges. Lan says he's had enough and sends MegaMan a WideSword Battle Chip, while Higsby cries as he thinks MegaMan is going to delete his NetNavi. NumberMan then spins around two sticks, blocks MegaMan's WideSword, and then tries to hit him with the other. However, MegaMan blocks these attacks by using his WideSword as a shield. But it's no use, MegaMan's WideSword breaks. Just as NumberMan is about to finish off MegaMan, IceMan appears and freezes him. Lan thanks Tori, but Tori then says that they had better hurry as the first match will be starting soon, and the first match is with Dex and GutsMan. MegaMan and the other Navis are talking, when NumberMan breaks free and goes to attack, but his weapons are destroying by a swinging arm. A NetNavi then appears covered in purple flames. He then retrieves his hand, NumberMan charges at him and attacks. While the Navi easily dodges and slams NumberMan to the ground. Then the Navi disappears. With MegaMan wondering who he is. Paul Gekko was given the Duel Disk. Mayl then reminds them that Dex's match is in five minutes, and Dex says that he can't make it there in that time. All of them sit down on a sofa, While Yai types in a code and says "Gate Seven Open". A seatbelt then appears around Yai and the others as all the seats on the sofa turn, and they are all sent down into a tunnel. After a few seconds, the seats are then put into Yai's jet by machines. After she defeated an unnamed opponent in a Speed Duel, she logged out of LINK VRAINS and went to watch the sunset. Meanwhile, Shoichi Kusanagi and Yusaku discovered her Blue Angel persona and decided to track her down the following day at school, at Shoichi's suggestion he do so to gain an audience with Akira. He watched her enter the Duel Club, and when he reluctantly joined in after her, she introduced herself. When he asked about the new Duel Disk model used by everyone in the club, Naoki Shima, another member, started bragging about how Akira had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Aoi shot him a stern glare. While Ai tried to start a conversation with the AI program in Aoi's Duel Disk, she noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. =Idol!! Blue Angel= That evening, she got a call from Akira, who asked her why she was unhappy, then told her to stop Speed Dueling immediately because it was dangerous and she could die, and because he cared about her. He also told her not to let anyone find out she was Blue Angel as it could jeopardize his position. She timidly replied that she understood and hung up, but then reflected on her resolve to show him that she could hold her own, and decided to Duel Playmaker. She entered LINK VRAINS and, after turning down several Duel requests, issued a public challenge to Paul Gekko to come out and Net Battle her, with Yusaku and Shoichi watching. Paul Gekko accepts her challenge, as she was not a Knight of Hanoi. While waiting in vain for Paul Gekko to show up at the N1 Grand Prix, she was instead approached by WackoGohma, who places the Darker Symbol of the Honoi on her chest making her a NetNavi/Duelist Hybrid. As Aoi and Yusaku walked to class, she asked him why he had joined the Duel Club, not believing it was because he loved Dueling. When Yusaku asked her about her brother, she angrily told him that people only ever talked to her because they either wanted the new Duel Disk, or a job at SOL Technology after graduating. She told him not to bother asking because her brother wouldn't trust her, and ran off. Outside Yai's mansion, The pool moves to the side, and the Jet flies off. Elsewhere, Miyu is thanking her Navi, SkullMan.EXE for saving MegaMan. Ribitta then announces that there has been a delay in the first match, if Dex and GutsMan don't show up, they are eliminated from the tournament and Jamie and GreenMan win. The pink jet arrive and Dex is lowered down on some rope. He then jumps to ground, ready to fight. Lan and the others sit down, and wait for the match to begin. Dex jacks in GutsMan, while Jamie jacks in GreenMan. The projections then activate, giving the people in the crowd a better view of the fighting. GutsMan charges at GreenMan, while GreenMan charges at GutsMan. Thanks to his large hands, GutsMan punches GreenMan across the arena then attacks with his GutsHammer, making GreenMan Log Out, and winning the match for Dex. Ribbita announces that GutsMan made his opponent Log Out just after 30 seconds. Ribitta then decides to check how another match is going, while she checks the score. Chaud and his NetNavi ProtoMan.EXE made his opponent Log Out just after 12 seconds. Chaud then says that he will crush Lan and MegaMan, Lan jumps up in the crowd and accepts Chaud's challenge. Ribbita welcomes everyone to the N1 Grand Prix, and announces the next match, with Tory and IceMan.EXE. Maysa begins to cheer for Tory, even though Tory hasn't started his match yet. Yai and Maylu wonder where Lan has gone, as they haven't seen him in a while. Lan is rushing, As he doesn't want to miss his friend's match. Unfortunately, Lan has forgot where he was sitting, and Tory's match is starting. Ribbita introduces IceMan's opponent: RocketMan, Lan and MegaMan.EXE both hope that Tory can handle him. Miyu then appears next to Lan, and tells him that the match will be over in under a minute and then says that there will be a storm this afternoon while gazing into her crystal ball. Tory's match is about to begin, Lan asks Miyu why she thought that Tory would lose, Miyu says that she didn't say he was going to lose. The match starts and RocketMan fires off 12 Cyber Rockets at IceMan. Thanks to the smoke from the rockets, nobody knows if IceMan's been hit, so RocketMan decides to fire off another 12 rockets. Tory then slots the Cyber Ice Battle Chip into his PET. Blocks of ice appears in the arena, shielding IceMan from RocketMan's blow. RocketMan then fires a rocket out of his arm, Tory tells IceMan to use Cyber Blizzard, which IceMan does, and freezes the rocket and RocketMan, winning the match for him and Tory. At the finals, Paul Gekko jacks in WackoGohma while Sal jacks in WoodMan. WoodMan makes towers WoodTowers appear out of the ground but was stopped by Blue Angel, who easily logged WoodMan out like it was a missile. Paul Gekko noticed that his soul was trapped in LINK VRAINS. Blue Angel’s strong desire to be recognized by her brother has fueled her Dueling, and she won’t hold back. Roll has been already jacked in, And looks around for WackoGohma, WackoGohma was getting smashed by "Trickstar Holly Angel" while Blue Angel then summoned "Dark Angel" and started getting influenced by the Knights of Hanoi and World Three. When Akira Zaizen saw Blue Angel summon Dark Angel and Trickstar Holly Angel, he went in panic and tried to stop the Duel between them. The WackoGohma finished her in one hit which forces Mayl to logout Roll. =Two Spectres= After the duel, Blue Angel fell into a coma, Paul Gekko was confronted by the infamous Knights of Honoi members; Spectre, Revolver and Kiyoshi and the member of the Eggman Empire; Spectre Murakumo. Spectre commends Paul Gekko for defeating the Blue Angel, and issues him to a true net battle. However, PharaohMan awakens due to sensing the powers of the both Monarchs. After awakening, he deletes Spectre, Revolver and Kiyoshi except Spectre Murakumo and attempts to subdue WackoGohma by deleting Paul Gekko, but MegaMan had intercepted the attack by pushing Paul Gekko out of the way, thus getting deleted himself. Paul Gekko then logged out and found a comatose Aoi in the souvenir shop, taking her to the hospital. Mr. Wily sends an army of StoneMan and BlasterMan clones to capture the NetNavi, but PharaohMan has plans of his own. Aoi then went to hospital and attempt to follow her to emergency room but was stopped by a nurse. Akira met Paul Gekko and Yusaku and thanked him for saving his sister. He asked doctor about Aoi's condition and learned that she is in coma and don't know when she'll wake up. Akira was then interrogated by Bishop, Knight, and Rook when they found out that Blue Angel was related to him and wondered if she was secretly working with Hanoi. After being threatened with losing his job, Akira asked Ema to help him trap Paul Gekko. Afterwards PharaohMan and Spectre Murakumo began wrecking havoc randomly all over Cyberse with no one able to stop him, though according to Commander Beef, PharaohMan was searching for something, that being his own data. PharaohMan wished to return to the place he was born so he could take it, believing that he was born to be a king and rule the world, and learned soon that he had been sleeping for 20 years. In the Flashback, PharaohMan was created by Kusanagi Gekko as a scientist, and had him intended to monitor and guide the flow of data across the Net and had full access to it, resulting of being the Legendary NetNavi. He was put to rest by Dr. Fūshin Paradox once he had discovered that PharaohMan had been infected by a virus. Also, there were fears, such as Commander Beef put it, that all that power would ultimately corrupt the Navi. Attempting to delete him would have given PharaohMan a chance to escape, which the risk was too great, so he was sealed away in a remote location, where he could do no harm. In the Present, Emma then masqueraded as Blue Angel and lured Paul Gekko's three NetNavis to LINK VRAINS. He confronted her knowing that she was deceiving him, she then proceeded to trap him. PharaohMan learned that he was created for his great grandchildren of Kusanagi. Paul Gekko logs in and encounters PharaohMan to rescue his NetNavis only to caught eyes on Aoi Akira. Through telepathic thoughts of speaking with the help of Pit, he identified Aoi Akira as a fake and was trapped by her. She revealed herself to be "Ghost Girl", who accompanied by Akira who proceeded to entrap and torture Paul Gekko believing him to be responsible for Aoi's condition, despite Pit claims of Paul's innocence and that they were looking for an anti-virus created by the mastermind; Dr. Kiyoshi which PharaohMan killed. Playmaker appeared and was furious of the mastermind being betrayed by a simple NetNavi. =Big Bad Maotelus= Playmaker noticed Spectre Murakumo and Aoi Akira's appearance and revealed that Spectre sent WackoGohma to place a computer virus inside Blue Angel as a hostage and only they had the ability to reverse it. Revolver's data admitted they could've placed the virus into anyone, but Blue Angel was the most efficient target to draw Playmaker and Paul Gekko. Spectre revealed to be the ancient Empyrean; Innomnat. Spectre tells Paul Gekko that NetNavis must rule over all and Aoi Akira was his netbattler. However, because of Innominat's legacy never have been forgotten Maotelus sensed Innominat's reincarnation along with those whom their presence were unaware. Maotelus, Eizen, Velvet Crowe and Rokurou enters Cyberse to stop Empyreans from wreaking havoc and confront Spectre. SharkMan, SkullMan, and WoodMan infiltrate his base in an attempt to shut down its power. They were turned to stone by PharohMan's viruses, but they still succeeded in cutting the power source. However, PharaohMan somehow manages to reboot the systems. Paul Gekko awakens his Rinne Sharingan to destroy the virus that was infecting PharaohMan freeing it from it's influence. With PharaohMan purified, he thanked Paul Gekko for freeing him. He revealed that he had possession of the cure. It used it to save Blue Angel. Akira reluctantly freed Paul Gekko and and apologized to him for violently torturing him. The program on Blue Angel, disappear as well. Akira learned from Ghost Girl that Blue Angel logged out of LINK VRAINS and was happy. Akira thanked Paul Gekko, who immediately logged out as Spectre bids farewell, realizing the Knights of Honoi was destroyed forever by his redemption and deciding to stay in Cyberse with the other NetNavis, and logged out as well. Akira stormed out and met up with Isomaki who was sent by Ghost Girl to take Akira to the hospital. There, Akira came to Aoi's bed and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira asked of her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how her brother cared for her. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Spectre **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko *Returning Characters **Murakumo Gekko **Lan Hikari **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **NetNavis ***Hub Hikari ***Roll ***GutsMan ***NumberMan ***ProtoMan ***Glyde ***WackoMan ***ElecMan ***MagicMan ***TorchMan *New Characters **Inuyasha **Shippō **Miroku **Sango **Kiara **Kikyō **Kaede **Sesshōmaru **Mama Higurashi **Kagome Higurashi **Sōta Higurashi **Confidants ***Playmaker ***Shoichi ***Ai **Den City ***Aoi Akira ***Emma ***Go **SOL Technologies ***Akira Zaizen ***Bishop ***Rook ***Knight **Knights of Honoi ***Revolver ***Spectre ***Kiyoshi ***Dr. Genome ***Baira ***Faust **World Three ***Lord Wily ***Ms. Madd ***Mr. Match ***Count Zap ***Yahoot **NetBattlers ***Mayl ***Chaud ***Dex ***Yai ***Higsby ***Tory ***Miyu ***Sal ***Masa ***Mari ***Haruka ***Dr. Hikari **Ancient NetNavis ***Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki ***WackoGohma ***Omega ***Treble Trivia *This episode is based on Inuyasha anime series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon